Mettaton
Mettaton was a villain in the 2015 indie game Undertale. He was a robot created by Alphys that was programmed to become a game show host, but Alphys added a trait to Mettaton that made Mettaton act like a bloodthrisy game show host. Neutral Route During the Neutral run of the game, Alphys will tell Frisk that he has created a killing machine known as Mettaton. Soon after, Mettaton will break through a wall and start hosting his "game show". In this game show, Frisk must answer a series of questions correct. If he answers a question wrong, Mettaton will electrocute him. On one of the questions, Alphys burst in and yells out the answer out of excitement. As a punishment for yelling out the answer, Mettatons next question for Frisk was, "Who is Alphys crush?" If Frisk gets it right and answers "Undyne" then Alphys will start to blush and Mettaton will begin to tell Alphys that guessing her crush was simple. Once Frisk answers all the questions correctly, Mettaton will run away. Sometime later, Frisk will enter a kitchen where Mettaton will be there and order Frisk to get ingredients for his new show "Cooking with a killer robot." Once Frisk has all the ingredients, Mettaton will get out a chainsaw and attempt to murder Frisk. Alphys calls Frisk and tells Mettaton that the one last ingredient is a soda can like object. Mettaton orders Frisk to get the object but before he can, Mettaton raises the soda can high in the air. Mettaton tells Frisk that if he does not get the can in under one minute, he will die. Frisk is given a jet by Alphys and must get the can within one minute. As Frisk goes into the air, Mettaton is throwing objects at him to slow him down. Once Frisk gets it, Mettaton leaves in defeat. Later, while Frisk is walking around in the hotlands, Mettaton appeares to be hosting another episode for his game show. This time, Frisk must deactivate several bombs or else a giant bomb will explode. Frisk must to this under 1 minute. Once Frisk deactivates all the bombs, once again, Mettaton leaves in defeat. Frisk encounters Mettaton yet again, but this time, Mettaton is wearing a blue dress. Mettaton starts calling Frisk his "one true love" and starts singing a song to Frisk about how Frisk should run away and die over, and over, and over again. Mettaton then traps Frisk in a "dungeon" and pretends to be dramatic. Mettaton brings up a tile puzzle Frisk must complete in under 1 minute or else he is burned by flames. When one minute passes, the flames start to slowly reach Frisk until it stops due to Alphys turning off the flame system. Mettaton begins to fight Frisk and just as Frisk starts losing, Alphys tells Frisk a way to fight back against Mettaton. Frisk pushes a yellow button and Frisks soul becomes yellow. Frisk is then able to fight back against Mettaton using a gun like power. Mettaton flees in defeat once more. Frisk meets up with Mettaton one more time at the end of the core. Mettaton will fight Frisk again, but this time he prevents Alphys from interrupting by shutting the door so Alphys can't enter. Alphys will call Frisk and tell him to turn Mettaton around so that he can flip Mettatons switch on his back. Frisk tells Mettaton that there's a mirror behind him and as Mettaton turns around, Frisk flips Mettatons switch. Mettaton then tranforms into, Mettaton EX. Mettaton EX and Frism have a battle until Frisk either kills Mettaton, or raises the ratings on Mettatons game show high enough to convince him to stay in the underground. (Raising the rating include getting hit, eating food, and posing dramaticly). True Pacifist Route During the True Pacifist Route, Mettaton will do the same exact thing he does in the Neutral Route. However, once Frisk is finally facing Mettaton EX, he must raise the ratings high enough so that Mettaton will leave the underground. Before he does, many of his fans call him and convince him to stay in the underground. He is also revealed to be Nabstablooks cousin as his cousin was the ghost that possesed Mettaton. Mettatons legs can be seen near the end of the True Pacifist Route as he tells Undyne and Alphys to kiss. In the end credits for the True Pacifist, Mettaton can be seen as a successful game show star performing. Genocide Route During the Genocide Route, when Frisk first encounters Mettaton, Mettaton simply threatens him and runs away. Mettaton is not seen at all in the Genocide route until Frisk makes it to the end of the core. At the end, Mettaton will confront Frisk and show Frisk his final form. Mettaton then transforms into Mettaton NEO. However, in his new form, Mettaton NEO is killed by Frisk in one blow. Category:Robots Category:Evil Creation Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Comedic Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Asexual Category:Delusional Category:Child-Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Extremists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Insecure Villains